02 March 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-03-02 ; Comments * Ken Garner's The Peel Session book neglects to mention Twang's repeated session on this show. * Peel plays a bit of German traditional folk music, before introducing what's going to be on the show. * Peel plays a couple of tracks from the Fall's The Frenz Experiment LP. Sessions *Plant Bach Ofnus #1. Recorded: 1988-02-16 *Twang #1. Recorded: 1988-01-24. Broadcast: 03 February 1988 Tracklisting *Flatmates: Shimmer (12") Subway Organization *Coke Escovedo: Runaway (v/a LP - Rare Groove Vol. 1) Street Sounds *Plant Bach Ofnus: Aflan (session) *Woodentops: They Can Say What They Want (LP - Wooden Foot Cops On The Highway) Rough Trade *Overlord X: 14 Days In May (Vocal) (12") Hardcore *Chuck Willis: It's Too Late (LP - King Of The Stroll) Atlantic *Twang: Work The Word (session) *Premature Baby's: Quest For Money (7" - Lee Cheat And Steal) Depression *Scratchmo: Play That Thing (12") 4th & Broadway @''' *Fall: Athlete Cured (LP - The Frenz Experiment) Beggars Banquet *Plant Bach Ofnus: Llwyd (session) *Nomeansno: Obsessed (LP - Sex Mad) Alternative Tentacles *Sir Lord Comic: Jack Of My Trade (v/a LP - "Keep On Coming Through The Door..." (Jamaican Deejay Music 1969 - 1973)) Trojan '''@ :(JP: 'A line in there, Wake The Town And Tell The People, and there was a hit record when I was a young lad of that title, (Peel sings the line) "Wake The Town And Tell The People, Tell Them I'm In Love With You", something like that. I can't remember who it is by, and rather a nice tune actually, and not as I read it quite clearly. Perhaps I dig out the original, play it to you, one of these nights, then almost certainly I'll forget') The song turns out to be Wake The Town And Tell The People by Les Baxter. *Boom & The Legion Of Doom: Skate Thrash Grind (7") Depression *Sheik Fawaz: Mohamed's House (Live At The Harem) (12") Pow Wow *Wedding Present: Don't Laugh (12" - Nobody's Twisting Your Arm) Reception *Twang: Snapback (session) *Alliance: Alliance Bustin Loose (12") First Priority Music @''' *Mighty Lemon Drops: One By One (LP - World Without End) Chrysalis *Vaselines: Dying For It (12") 53rd & 3rd *Kanda Bongo Man: J.T. (LP - Amour Fou / Crazy Love) Hannibal (Peel calls the track J-Two) *Plant Bach Ofnus: Awst (session) *Evening In Torpor: Mother's Family Ring (LP - Evening In Torpor) Community 3 *Stump: Chaos (7") Ensign *Fall: Get A Hotel (LP - The Frenz Experiment) Beggars Banquet *Todd 1 And Johnny D: All The Ladies In The House (Instr.) (12") Cut Up! '''@ *Twang: Yo Ho Delic (session) *Morrissey: Oh Well, I'll Never Learn (CD single - Suedehead) His Master's Voice *Billy Jenkins With The Voice Of God Collective: Cuttlefish (LP - Scratches Of Spain) Thin Sliced Tracks marked @''' on '''File 2. File ;Name *1) 020A-B9629XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 1988-03-xx Peel Show LE005 ;Length *1) 1:57:57 *2) 1:30:25 (0:26:28 - 0:43:37) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from LE005 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9629/1) *2) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes